Crush
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: While his fiance is away visiting her parents, Roman attends an office party alone. There he meets Noel and sparks fly between them. Days after their fling, Roman can't get her off his mind. Not knowing if he'll see again, he finds ways to be with her. At first, Noel is willing to be him, but soon things take a drastic turn. Is it obsession or love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Noel, Joey, & Lacey.

A/N: WOOO A NEW STORY..YAY! Thank you to everyone who has given me their input for this story. You know who you are! Enjoy. Review.

**Caution:** Sexual content.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, watching as she packed. "I could really use you tonight."

"I told you, babe, I need to go visit my family." She said, folding a pair of jeans. "I haven't seen them since they moved back to Phoenix. I know they're itching to see Joey, too."

"I understand that, Lacey." Roman sighed. "Of all weekends to leave, you leave now? I really needed you at that party tonight."

"Roman, if it was anytime before or after this, I would gladly go. But I would like to see the new house and my family before the wedding."

"This party is super important for our agency. We just landed this huge account." Roman mentioned it to her again. "It just means a lot having you there."

"I know how important this is to you, but going to see my family is more important." She sighed. "I'm sure they're going to understand that your family is visiting family."

"I just really needed you there."

Zipping up her suitcase, Lacey tilted her head and glared at Roman. She loved him more than anything and would do anything for him. But seeing her family was more important to her. Especially, before their upcoming wedding. So what if she missed one party? The agency would land more accounts and therefore, have more parties.

"I'm sorry, baby." Lacey sighed. "My parents are expecting us. If I had known about this party weeks ago, then I would have planned to see my parents another time."

"I told you about it two weeks ago and you were fine with it. Remember?" He questioned. "We even had AJ all set to babysit Joey for us."

She was hoping he wouldn't have brought that up. From the moment he had mentioned the party, she wasn't all to keen on going. The last thing she wanted to do was go to some boring party where she knew barely anyone.

"Next account you and Seth land, I'll be there for." Lacey finally said. "Now is a bad time. I'm sorry, baby."

Hiding his annoyance, Roman just nodded his head. "It's fine."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just stressed out over this." He muttered. "It doesn't matter."

"I need to finish getting Joey ready." She said, ignoring his comment. "I should have him ready in five and then we can head out to the airport."

Roman said nothing as she left the room. He loved her and their son, but sometimes he wondered how they had made it this far. It seemed that anything concerning him lately was brushed off with the excuse of the wedding. A wedding where the date had been changed three times before they had settled on one.

"Roman, Joey is ready! I need to go to the bathroom!" She shouted from the hallway. "Can you get Joey and his things? I'll meet you in the car."

"Fine!" Roman shouted, rising to his feet.

Walking out of the room and across the hall, Roman ventured into his son's room. All of his previous thoughts seemed to be forgotten as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"Hey, little man." Roman smiled, walking over to him. "Are you ready to go see grandma and grandpa's new house?"

"You go wid us?" Joey asked, wide eyed.

"Not this time." Roman ruffled his son's hair. "Next time. But you and mommy will be home in a week."

"We gonna be der forever." Joey pouted. "Want to stay with you and play ball in park with you."

Roman smiled down at his three year old son. "When you come back we'll go play in the park."

"Just us?"

"Yes." He promised. "Let's get going."

Picking up Joey, he started out of the room. Grabbing the bag on the way out, he shut off the light and left the house. Within minutes, he had Joey strapped in his car seat and the bags loaded in the trunk. Now it was just a matter of Lacey getting out the house. Then they would be on the way.

* * *

She didn't want to be there anymore. The music was horrible and a lot of the people around her were getting on her nerves. All she wanted to do was head home and go to sleep. Especially after the long day she had at work.

"Cheer up, girlie." Amber smiled, handing her a glass of wine. "The night is almost over and soon you'll be home and in bed."

"That time can't come any sooner." Noel sighed. "This party is way too proper and stuffy for my taste and this music makes me want to slit my wrists."

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?" Amber laughed.

"You know what I mean." She chuckled, then took a sip of her wine. Looking around the room, she just eyed all the people there. "I say we finish this wine and then head out."

Amber was about agree with her friend when someone caught her eye. Glancing at him, she followed his gaze and found that he was staring at Noel. From the look of appreciation on his face, Amber knew he liked what he saw.

"Or how about we don't and you head over to that guy over there." She suggested, turning to face Noel again. "From the look of it, he's been staring at you all night."

"Amber, no. No more boyfriends." The brunette shook her head.

"I know your relationship with Punk wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but it's been a year. I think it's time you move on."

"Easier said than done." Noel muttered, than took a long sip of wine. "Getting over him isn't easy only because we were together for so long and then everything went kaput. I loved him. I still do."

"Dating older men never bodes well for you." Amber shook her head. "Well, it's time you start getting over him and you're going to start with that beautiful man across the room."

He couldn't stop staring at her. There was something about her that was drawing him to her. The longer he stared at her, the more it just became the two of them in the room. Nothing around him seemed to matter. The party faded away and he saw nothing but her.

"What's got your attention?"

Roman said nothing as he handed Seth his empty glass and started across the room. Even if it was just for a few minutes, he wanted to be near her. He _desperately_ wanted to hear the sound of her voice.

"Whoa, whoa, bro." Seth moved in front of Roman. "Disaster is written all over whatever you are thinking, Roman. Your fiance and son are in Phoenix. You have a family."

"I'm not doing anything, Seth." Roman smiled. "All I'm doing is what you told me to do."

"I told you to go talk to coworkers and friends."

"She is a possible friend." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"I know things are tough with Lacey right now, but don't do anything stupid. Remember last time?"

"Calm down, man. I'm not going to do anything to harm my family."

His eyes never left her as he made his way over to the bar.

"He's coming over." Amber smiled, fidgeting with Noel's hair. "You have to look good if you want him to glaze your donut."

"Amber!" Noel exclaimed with wide eyes. "I'm not looking for any of that, not right now."

"Sure you are." She replied, swatting Noel's hands away. "Here he comes."

Noel was ready to say something when Amber ran off, leaving her to fend for herself. After the day she had been having and having to come to this shitty party, she wasn't looking forward to pushing away some random guy. All she wanted to do was finish her wine and then head home to crawl into bed and forget this day had ever happened.

Roman noticed her friend run off and realized she had seem flustered. He watched as she turned towards the bar and she leaned over slightly, getting the bartender's attention to order another drink.

"Let's go before she sees you." Seth said, tugging on Roman's elbow. "I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

But Roman had barely heard a word he said. In his mind, he sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown. Unintelligible sounds had barely reached his ears as his eyes travelled her body. Though tall, she still had to stand on her tiptoes. Her short dress rode up a bit, giving him a better view of the tops of her legs. They seemed to go on for miles and all he wanted to know was how they would feel wrapped around his waist, with her underneath him, pleading for more. He could almost feel how soft and smooth her skin would be as his hands explored her body. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her flesh under his fingertips.

Without taking his eyes off her, he pushed Seth to the side and took his final few steps towards the bar. Standing next to her, he laid an elbow on the bar and ordered another beer. He caught her reflection in the mirror and fought the urge to smile. The last thing he needed was for her to catch him and think he was out of his mind.

_Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. _That was all that she kept thinking to herself. It had nothing to do with him being a potential psycho or pervert. The man was too good looking for words. Just him standing next to her and gazing at her in the mirror was enough to make her legs shake with anticipation.

Releasing a shaky breath, she turned her attention towards him and gently smiled before taking another sip of her fresh glass of wine. Looking over the rim of her glass, her eyes scanned the room. She was looking for something, anything, that would take her mind off the man standing next to her.

"Noel!"

_Crap._

"Randy." Noel dryly greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I have a proposition for you." He smirked, not hiding the double meaning. "Let's say we have lunch tomorrow to discuss it."

"Maybe, you can drop dead." She said, setting her glass on the bar. "Really, Randy, I'm not going to go through this with you again."

"I think if you gave me a chance, you'd see I'm a really great guy." Randy replied, stepping towards her. His hand gently brushed against her arm. "Don't let the stories you've heard discourage you."

Roman's face scrunched up in disgust. If he heard anymore than he already had, he would surely throw up all over the floor.

"I believe she said she wasn't interested." Roman stepped in front of her. "I suggest you get lost before you have to deal with something worse."

"What would that be?"

"Me kicking the shit out of you for disrespecting her."

Noel remained silent, watching the exchange going on in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. A man she had never met prior to this was standing up for her and against the company slut no less.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Noel." Randy smiled, his eyes on her. "Think about that lunch date."

Roman watched as he walked off. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Noel smiled. "Thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome." Roman shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"I'm Noel." She extended her hand towards him.

"Roman." He shook her hand. "What are you drinking, Noel?"

The brunette looked at her empty glass and then glanced back at him. "That's sweet of you, but I've had enough for tonight. Actually, I've got to find my friend and head out. Long day at the office tomorrow."

"Come on, one drink." Roman tried convincing her. "It never hurt anybody. Consider us even if you have one with me."

"Oh, there's a price for your protection services?" Noel teased.

"No such thing as free stuff." He shrugged. "How about it?"

Two glasses of wine later, they remained at the bar. A steady flow of conversation fell between them as they seemed to forget anybody else was in the room with them.

"Let's get out of here." Roman suggested, noticing they had finished their drinks. "Somewhere we can be alone."

She nodded in agreement. He didn't have to ask her twice.

* * *

They stumbled into the house, his lips attached to hers. He kicked the door shut with his foot as he pushed them forward, her back colliding with the wall. His hands released their hold on her hips and braced themselves against the wall. Breaking away from her lips, he trailed soft kisses along her jawline, traveling down her neck.

"Mmm, Roman." She moaned, her fingers getting tangled in his hair.

His lips rested just above her breasts. Gentle kisses caressed her skin as his hands moved back down to her sides. His fingers played with the soft material, while her short gasps filled his ears.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him away from her. Wasting time being sweet with each other wasn't what she wanted from him yet. Excitement consumed her entire being and all she wanted was to be fucked against the wall. Just the thought of it made her wet with need.

She turned her back on him. "Unzip me please."

Mixed with their heavy breathing came the sound of her zipper going down. His hands moved up to her shoulders, slowly pushing the sleeves of her dress down her arms. Within seconds, it was on the floor, at her feet, leaving her clad in her lace bra and panties. He closed the space between them and attached his lips to the sides of her neck.

She shivered as one of his hands traveled down the curve of her back. He stopped just at top of her panties before smacking her hard on the ass.

"Ahh fuck." Noel moaned.

"Mmm, you like that?" He whispered, now grabbing her ass.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered.

She moaned lowly as his hand slowly rubbed her ass, with him murmuring in her ear. She was so distracted by what he was saying that she hadn't realized Roman's hand had slipped around to the front and dipped inside her panties. She had realized it when she felt a cold finger run across her slit.

"Wet for me?"

Unable to speak, Noel nodded her head.

Roman unhooked her bra and allowed it to slide down her arms and fall to the floor. Unable to control himself, he grabbed the thin lace material in his hands and tore it away from her body. Turning her around, he shoved her against the wall again, this time his lips eagerly working on her breasts.

He moved down her body, placing kisses along her pubic bone before disappearing between her legs. Roman's teeth nipped at her sensitive flesh and then ran his tongue against her folds, only to nip at her flesh again.

"Ahhh, yes." Noel groaned, pushing her pussy against his tongue.

Roman gripped her thighs tightly, attempting to stop her writhing. His tongue found her nub and slowly flicked against it. That was enough to send a loud moan rippling from her mouth and echoing throughout the hallway. Roman growled against her pussy, sending vibrations throughout her that he was sure she hadn't felt before. Her hands tangling in his hair was enough for him to know.

Breathing was becoming a difficult task for Noel to grasp. Laying her palms flat against the wall, she braced herself to prevent from crashing down. The back of her head was now flat against the wall as she fought the urge to keep herself from going over the edge. The longer Roman worked on her, the harder it was becoming for her to hold out. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the room around her spinning.

"Ahh yes." She moved against his mouth. "Fuck. Ahh yes, r-r-right there."

Before he knew it, she had came all over his tongue and mouth. Smiling, he ran his tongue along her slit, then moved it in a back and forth motion, sending her into another frenzy. Before he could work her up entirely, Roman made it back to his feet and closed the space between them. Cupping the sides of her face, he looked down at her and then placed a hard kiss upon her lips. Biting down on her lower lip, he slipped into her mouth, giving her the chance to taste herself.

"You taste good, Princess." He whispered against her lips.

Noel said nothing as she licked her lower lip. Locking her brown eyes with his gray ones, her hands slipped to his chest, quickly working his tie off and then his shirt. Next came his pants, followed by his briefs. She wasn't wasting any time in getting him undressed and when saw she just what he looked like underneath, she was glad. Just seeing his sleeve tattoo alone was enough to moisten her again.

Her lips trailed down his chest. The lower she got, the closer to the floor she got. Grasping his cock in her hand, she looked up at him and then slowly started to run her hand along his cock. Moving closer to it, she ran her tongue across the tip before wrapping her mouth around him. Without taking her eyes of him, she bobbed her head up and then down. She carefully swiveled her head around his cock as she allowed her tongue to circle around it.

"Noel." He moaned, looking down at her. "Ahh, ahhh, ahh shit."

Gripping his cock tightly in her hand, she lowered her head as far down her throat as she could. Holding her position for a moment, she grasped even tighter and then moaned against his cock, allowing her throat to close slightly around him. She could feel him shaking in her hand.

"Ahhh shit." She said, pulling him out of her mouth.

He needed to feel her again and he couldn't wait anymore. The urge to just fuck her like an animal took over him. Just looking down at Noel, her makeup slightly smeared and her hair ruffled was enough to make him come right there. Stroking his cock, he ordered for her to get up.

"Leave the heels on!" He growled, noticing she was she going to take them off.

Roman turned Noel away from him. "Hands on the fucking wall. Legs spread, ass out."

Doing as she was told, Noel turned her head to look at him. She innocently wiggled her ass in his direction.

"Keep your eyes on me." Roman commanded, closing the space between them. One hand wrapped around the back of her neck, while the other gripped her ass again. "Want more, Princess?"

"Yes." Noel barely got out.

His hand came down harder than before.

"Ahhhh yes!" She moaned out loud, throwing her head back in the process.

"Such a dirty fucking whore, huh?" He roared, his hand tightening around the back of her neck. "Huh, are you a whore?"

"Mhmm." Noel licked her lower lip.

"Beg for me."

He held her ass in his hand, squeezing hard when she still hadn't said anything.

"Oh god, fuck me." She begged, her eyes closed. "Fuck me. Please, let me feel your cock inside my pussy. I need it."

"How bad?"

"Very."

"Are you my whore?"

"Ahh, yes." She cried.

"Don't take your eyes off me."

Carefully entering her, Roman moved his cock in slowly, but quickly removed it, only to do the same thing again. He watched as her body slowly rocked against his. Roman could feel her hips moving in sync with his.

"Scream baby." He said, picking up the pace. "Let, ah fuck, everyone, your pussy, ahh god damn it-let everyone hear you."

Noel's teeth sank into her lower lip as she fought the urge to scream out. Even in her sexual high, she could see it was driving him crazy that she wasn't calling out for him. The angrier that made him, the harder he went.

"Damn it, N-nn-oel." Roman moaned, tugging on her hair and pulling her head further back. "Let 'em hear you. Come, ah shit, on Princess."

Smirking, Noel reveled in his cock pounding into her pussy. This was exactly what she wanted. "God, yes! Harder, baby." She begged him. "Mmm, right there. Yes!"

Roman pulled out of Noel and quickly turned her around. Picking her up, he smiled when her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him a new high. Entering her again, he pushed inside of her and then pulled out. His pace was quicker than before. A hiss of pleasure escaped from between his lips as her heels dug into his ass.

"That's it, Princess." He said. "Ride me. Ahhh fuck."

Noel felt herself getting closer. "H-h-arder, Roman. P-please. Ohh, ahh, mmmm, fuck, oh ahh yeah."

Roman's hand wrapped around her throat as he feverishly rocked against her. She was close, her pussy was clenching around his cock, now causing his thrusts to slow down a bit.

"Ahhh." She choked out. "R-r-roman."

Her body shook with an intense orgasm as she came hard around his cock. Mixtures of moaning and his name filled his ears as he took one final thrust and emptied himself inside of her. Soon, they stopped moving and Roman's hold on her remained the same. He leaned against her, his lips claiming hers again.

"Noel?"

"Hmm?"

Part of him knew that this was a big mistake, that she didn't know he was engaged and had a son. The urge to be with someone, to be with her had filled him with a sense of need that he craved to satisfy. Everything in his being, even after one time, wanted to be with Noel.

"Stay here tonight?"

"Okay." She whispered.

Still holding onto her, he carried her down the hall to his room. The desire to feel her again had woken up again. Or was it because he wanted to fight off the loneliness?

* * *

A/N: Whatchya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the people who don't really exist.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

He woke up the next morning to find her still laying next to him. A smile graced his lips as he pulled her closer to him. The night before had been a night he didn't want to forget. It had been the best he had had in a while.

"Morning." She sleepily muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled. "How you feeling?"

"My ass is sore." Noel laughed, turning on her side. "Other than that, I feel great."

"Mmm, I can make it better." Roman suggested, lowering his hand down some.

"That sounds tempting." Noel smiled, but moved away from him. "Very tempting, Roman. But I have to get going."

"You're leaving?"

Frowning, Noel nodded her head. "Yesterday's unfinished work awaits me today."

Slightly upset that she had to leave him so soon, Roman still nodded in understanding. Work, even for him, always had that frustrating habit of getting in the way.

"Bummer, huh?" Noel asked, leaning over him. "There's always chances for repeats."

Before he could say anything in agreement, Noel pressed her lips to his.

"How about later on tonight?" He asked, running his hands through her hair. "No stupid parties. Just you and me hanging out and getting to know each other better."

"We did hang out and get to know each other better." She teased, resting her hands on his bare chest. "I don't see a problem in doing it again, though."

"Can't have enough hanging out." Roman laughed. "Tonight at eight?"

"It's a date." Noel agreed, kissing him one more time. "I'll give you my number and we'll figure out what to do later on."

Roman watched as she got out of bed and grabbed the blanket off the bed. She wrapped it around herself and then took a few steps before stopping in the middle of the room. Turning on her heel, she faced Roman again, a small look of confusion etched on her features.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I don't know where my clothes are."

"Probably in the hallway with mine." He laughed, now getting out of bed himself. "Wait right here. I'll go see what I can scrounge up from the hall."

Noel watched as he exited the room, stark naked and couldn't help but laugh. Even after the night before, she still couldn't just lounge around without something on and there he was, not attempting to be the least bit modest.

"I believe these are yours." He stated, returning with her dress and bra.

"Panties?"

"Ripped them."

"Well, this should be an interesting drive home." Noel commented, then stepped forward to take her things from him. Only when she went to grab them, he snatched his hand back, a sly smile on his face. "Please, Roman, just give me my clothes."

"Is the blanket really necessary?" Roman gestured towards her. "I've seen every inch of you."

"Yes, you have." She shrugged, trying to snatch her clothes out of his hands. "As much as I would like to continue this foreplay, I really have to get going."

"Admit it, you want me." He whispered, stepping towards her. "The idea of working today bothers you."

"When does it not?" Noel asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I really have to get going. You'll have me all night tonight. I'll be at your mercy."

"How about all day today?" He questioned. "Let's play hooky. I'll call in and you call in."

Noel shook her head. The last thing she needed to be doing was playing hooky so that she can have her ass handed to her on a platter by her boss.

"No can do, babe." She sighed. "I promise. Later on tonight it's going to be you and I."

"Yeah?" He asked, tugging at the blanket again. "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to have to wait to find out." Noel whispered, attempting to take her clothes from him.

His grip on her dress loosened as he allowed her to take it from him. Hesitantly stepping away from her, he watched as she quickly threw her clothes back on.

"The sooner I leave, the faster it will be nightfall and I can be back here with you." She smiled walking over to him.

"That better happen."

It was funny how quick he was to forget that he had a fiance and a son away for the week. One night with a total stranger and Roman found himself driving them out of his mind and becoming smitten with Noel. Something that should have a been a difficult, heart wrenching thought was just shrugged off.

While she was sliding her shoes back on, Roman moved over to his night stand and pulled out a pair of boxers. "You can go ahead. I'll be out in a second to walk you out."

The brunette said nothing as she started out of the room and turned into the hallway. All at once her heart seemed to stop and she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Either consumed by passion or because it was dark, she hadn't noticed the things lingering in the house. Like a slap to the face, the sunlight peeking through the blinds shed on the things she had missed.

_What the hell?_ She thought to herself.

Pictures adorned on the walls depicted Roman in several family pictures. She slowly walked down the hall, her eyes never leaving the pictures. Various ones showed different stages of his relationship of the woman she had assumed to be his wife. One picture showed him holding a newborn baby and the next one showed Roman with a little boy in the park, baseball and mitt in hand with large smiles on their faces. One look at the little boy and she knew it to be his son.

_Fuck._

How could she have done this? The last thing she _ever_ wanted to do was come between a family. Sure, she didn't know the situation or potential situation, but that still didn't give her the right to disrupt their lives. Especially, the one of a small child.

"Did you want any coffee or anything before you left?" Roman asked from behind her.

She was furious with him. She felt led on by him and at the same time used. "When were you going to tell me you were married?"

Roman's eyes drifted closed as he exhaled a breath of air. Opening them again, he connected his eyes with hers, before nodding his head. He was hoping to tell her everything when they saw each other later on and hope she would be understanding about it.

"I'm not married...yet. She's my fiance and that's my son in the pictures with us." Roman admitted. "It's a long and complicated story and I was going to tell you-"

"Save it!" Noel exclaimed. "Don't feed me some bullshit story that you were going to tell me. I really don't want to hear it."

Turning on her heel, she rushed towards the door and pulled it open, only to jump back slightly. Before her stood another guy, only he had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Excuse me." Noel pushed past him. "I've got to get out of here."

Seth watched as she hurried down the stairs without turning back to glance at them. Sighing, he turned to Roman and glared at him. "What in the fuck did you do?"

* * *

The slamming of the door caused Amber to jump up slightly and nearly drop her coffee mug. That meant only one thing; Noel was finally home. Though, she couldn't really figure out why she would be angry. Setting the mug on the counter, she started out of the kitchen and met her friend in the living room.

"Looks like you had quite the walk of shame." Amber laughed, then quickly stopped when Noel glared at her. "Was he that bad?"

"I'm in no mood for jokes or retelling the evening that I had!" Noel seethed, plopping down on the couch. "I'm beyond pissed at him and more so at myself!"

Amber remained standing as she examined her friend for any physical damage. "What happened last night?"

"Everything was fantastic last night." Noel smiled, despite herself. "Everything was perfect until I left. He's engaged, Amber. He has a son with her. I feel like such an asshole."

"What?" Amber was flooded with disbelief. "He looked so available and willing last night."

"Clearly, he is." Noel growled. "I'm officially done with men. I feel so dirty and used. Had I known that he was in something so serious, I wouldn't have gotten involved. I wouldn't want to hurt his fiance and ruin a loving family for that little boy."

"It's done and it's over with." Amber said, sitting down next to her. "You won't have to see him again and the most that you can do is move on with your life. It's a big deal because, even if you didn't know, it's still out of character for you. It's not that big of a deal because you walked away from it before it could have potentially gotten serious."

"All those pictures of a happy family." She teared up. "I would hate to come between that."

"Clearly, he doesn't give a fuck if he went on with it, right?"

Noel didn't answer her friend. Instead she rose from her spot on the couch and started for her room. Now more than ever, she had looked forward to getting ready and leaving for work.

"Don't let it bother you! It's over with!" Amber shouted after her.

Now, after talking to Amber, Noel couldn't help but wonder if she was overreacting or if she had formed some feelings for him.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Noel.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! I'm back with an update and I hope you enjoy it! Review.

* * *

Her hand aimlessly wondered across the page. No matter how much she tried to work on her sketches, she couldn't focus. Somehow, her mind always managed to wander back to the previous night and how alive she felt. In those thoughts, she was reminded of Roman and how great she felt with him. The fact that he was an engaged family man deterred her, but Noel still couldn't help but let him haunt her thoughts.

"Girl, you need to get your sketches done." Amber said, peaking over her shoulder. "Michelle and Taker are going to be here on Friday to look at them."

"I know, I know." Noel sighed, throwing her color pencil on her desk. Sitting back, she swiveled around in her chair to face her friend. "I'm just having a difficult time focusing on getting the last of this done."

"Finish it or Stephanie will be on your ass."

"Don't remind me." She muttered, tilting her head upwards. "If this wasn't important, I'd tell everyone to fuck off and leave."

"We know, we know." Amber smirked. "Stop thinking of last night and get your work done. Once it's over, your stress levels will go down."

"Alert me when that happens." Noel swiveled her chair around again, this time her eyes falling on her sketches. "I really don't have much left to do...I just can't focus today."

"I see that." Amber sighed. "Stop thinking about it and it will go away. Give it a couple of days and you'll forget all about him."

"Easier said than done." Noel muttered under her breath. "I feel like absolute crap."

"Look, if you had known from the get go that he was so involved with someone, you wouldn't have done what you did. You didn't know and he didn't care enough to tell you. It's not your fault."

"Ugh!" Noel groaned, burying her face in the palms of her hands. "I didn't want this to happen."

"It did and now you move on." Amber shrugged. "I have to get back to my office. Just focus on getting those sketches done and I'll see you later for lunch."

"Yes, mom." Noel laughed.

When Amber was gone, Noel returned her attention to the task at hand. Pulling her sketches towards her, she picked up her pencil and started working again. Maybe if she tried to ignore what happened, it would go away.

* * *

"I just don't understand what made you think this was a good idea." Seth said, closing the door behind him. "All you said after the last time was that it was a mistake and you would never hurt Lacey again."

"Things with Lacey haven't been all too great lately."

"Then work it out with her!" Seth exclaimed. "You don't sleep with the first woman who comes along!"

"It happened and it's over with." Roman sighed. "She found out the truth this morning and she left. Noel is out of my life for good. Are you satisfied?"

"You don't have to worry about me and what I think." He muttered. "Roman, you need to be concerned about what Lacey is going to say when she finds out. For months you begged her to take you back and you promised you wouldn't do it anymore. You went back on your word."

Roman just shook his head. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"I think-"

"I won't see her anymore." Roman repeated himself. "She's gone. Case closed."

A knock sounding on the door stopped Seth from saying anything else. Calling for the person to come in, he just shook his head and then turned his attention to the door.

"Gentlemen." Stephanie greeted them. "Good to see you here and ready for work. If you will, I need you to follow me. You have a new partner to work with. She's been working with us for about three months in our visual department. Any visions you may have, she's going to help further along with her artistic abilities."

"Steph, we just landed the account." Roman smiled. "Give us some time to adjust and get some ideas flowing."

Stephanie turned her eyes on Roman, not hiding her irritability with him. "I know you _boys_ had a hand in landing us this account with John Cena's business, but it doesn't mean we can slack off. He has faith that we are the best and we're going to show him we are. Last night's party was a way for us to adjust and be relaxed, but today is a different day and we need to be ready to work."

Seth took one look at Roman as the smile faded away from his lips. Looking down, he had to swallow back his laughter. It served him right for a being a cocky bastard.

Roman glared at Seth before rising from his chair and crossing the room. "Sorry Steph, rough morning."

"Keep it out of the office." She said, then turned on her heel. "Now, if you'll follow me, we can get the day started."

When she was out of the office, Seth couldn't help but release the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. "You're a fucking idiot."

He watched as Seth walked out the office, following Stephanie's tracks. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Perfect, Daniel." Noel spoke into the phone. "We'll meet for lunch tomorrow to discuss our presentation tactics so that we can be ready for Friday."

She listened as he spoke, nodding her head in agreement as if he could see her. Laughing at something he said, she finally ended the call and then took to looking at her sketches. Not a line could be crooked and every color just had to be perfect. This account was the first one she started working on when she first started at the company and she needed no room for error.

"Noel." Stephanie greeted, gently knocking on the doorjamb. "How are you this morning?"

"Fantastic." Noel smiled, rising from her seat and walking around her desk to greet her boss. "How are you?"

"Excellent." She replied, dropping her hand back down to her side. "How are the sketches coming along for Taker and Michelle?"

"Just finished them actually." Noel replied, trying to hold back a nervous peel of laughter. It was an involuntary reaction she had whenever she was in her boss's presence. "I just spoke to Daniel and we're meeting tomorrow afternoon to start preparations for the presentation."

"Perfect." Stephanie nodded her head in approval. "I'm glad to see you're moving things along and adjusting well to being here."

"Thank you."

"There is another reason I'm here." Stephanie said, walking around her and sitting at Noel's desk. Pushing the chair forward, she opened the manila folder and skimmed through her work, nodding in approval. "As you know we just landed the account for John Cena's automotive company."

"Yes." Noel nodded. "I've brushed up on the readings of the account and it is quite impressive."

She just smiled in her direction, nodding as if she had just the stupidest thing ever. Leaning back in the chair, she folded her hands and laid them down on her lap. "Well, then I have no need to reiterate how important this account is to our agency and that we need to stay on top of our game, do I?"

"Absolutely not." Noel replied, clasping her hands together and then resting them behind her.

"Good to see you that you agree." Stephanie said without taking her eyes off Noel. "I'm going to put you to work on this account. I have the two men that you will be working with waiting just outside your office. I want you to listen to them and bring their visions to life. It's the job of all three of you to make this perfect. Nothing less will accepted from you."

Noel tried to keep her anxiety levels from rising. While she thought she was good at her job, she still couldn't help but be nervous. Any time she walked into the building, she felt like she was being closely scrutinized, especially when her boss came personally to dole out the orders.

"Now that that's settled, I'll bring them in." Stephanie rose from her seat and walked across the office. Poking her head outside the doorway, she called for them to enter. "Gentlemen, this Noel Evans. Noel, this is Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Your partners for this project."

Suddenly her mouth went dry and her heart started to beat in reverse. This couldn't have been happening, this had to have been some sort of nightmare. Swallowing hard, she looked at Roman and then to the man next to him. She immediately recognized him to be the man she pushed past this morning. Stifling back a sigh, she forced a smile and greeted them.

Seth glanced at Roman to see the shock on his face. Well, this wasn't what they were expecting when they were brought to this floor. If anything, they had expected to work with someone else in the department.

"Well, my work here is done." Stephanie smiled, looking at the three of them. "I'll expect a report on your progress by Sunday."

When she was gone, Noel walked past the two men and closed the door. Pressing her back against it, she looked at the two men standing before. Trying to ignore the tension between them, she weakly smiled.

"Hi."

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen." Seth smirked, looking from one to the other.

"You work here?" Roman finally asked, not believing the turn of events.

"Yes, I work here." Noel replied, trying to keep her voice controlled. "Why do you think I was at the party last night?"

The question went unanswered as Roman stepped towards her. His palms were sweaty and he felt like at any moment his heart would give out on him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Seth stepped between the two of them and shoved Roman away from him. "Look, whatever happened between you two last night stays in the past. Don't either one of you dare to continue it. We have work to do and the last thing I need is to get sidetracked because you can't keep it in your pants."

"That won't happen." Noel glared at Roman as she stepped around Seth. Running her hands over her skirt, she walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it. "I'm here to work and that's it. Nothing less, nothing more."

The large Samoan couldn't keep his eyes off her. All he could think about was less than twenty-four hours ago, he had this beautiful woman in his house calling out his name as she writhed underneath him in pleasure. Licking his lips, he just smirked in her direction, noting that it was going to be interesting working on this account now.

"I hope you can stick to that." Seth glared at her.

"It's not me you have to worry about." The brunette shrugged. "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"Yes, we do." Seth folded his arms across his chest. "We'll meet tomorrow to begin discussing our game plan."

He remained silent as they discussed what time to meet tomorrow and where to begin.

"Let's go, Roman." Seth said to Roman. "We need to go over the files for the HBK account."

He started walking away and then stopped when he realized Roman wasn't following him. "Roman!"

"I'll be there in a minute." His eyes stayed on Noel, who seemed uncomfortable under his gaze. "I just need a few words with Ms. Evans."

"We're fucked." Seth muttered, then walked out her office, closing the door behind him.

Minutes went by as the two of them just stared each other down. Noel's lips turned down into permanent frown, while Roman just smirked at her.

"Interesting turn of events." He whispered, walking towards her. "Not what I was expecting today, especially after you stormed out of my house without so much as letting me explain."

"Oh, no need to explain anything to me." Noel straightened herself up, bringing her shoulders back. "Your actions alone tell me how much of a sniveling, lying douche bag you really are."

"That's not what you were saying last night." Roman closed in on her, gripping the edge of her desk. "Most definitely not what you said this morning. Funny how suddenly you know the truth and you hate the very sight of me."

"I wouldn't have gotten involved had I known the truth. My attraction to you dwindled down to nothing."

"Really now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "If that's the case, then why are you shaking? Why are you breathing so heavily, huh?"

"I-I-I'm not." She stuttered.

"Bullshit." Roman smirked. "You're still reeling from last night. I'll admit, I am too."

"No, I'm not." Noel tried to push him away from her, but only grew frustrated when he didn't move an inch.

"You're lying. You wouldn't be wound up so tight." He inched his lips toward hers. "You're excited about working with me, about getting to spend time with me. Late night office jobs, working long hours together."

"No, actually, I'm not." Noel replied, her lips trembling.

Roman said nothing more as he pressed his lips to hers. Nibbling on her lower lip, his tongue gently slipped into her mouth and tangled with hers. His hands tightly gripped the desk as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Realizing what she was doing, Noel broke the kiss and shook her head. "No."

With his face inches away from hers, Roman released a sarcastic laugh. "If you don't want anything, then all you have to do is stop me." His lips attached to the side of her neck, placing gentle kisses down the side. "Stop." He said. "Me." He continued kissing down her neck and to her collarbone. "And this will all end right now."

Noel's head tilted back slightly as she allowed him to continue. God help her, but she couldn't help but succumb to him. Something about Roman was so appealing to her and she couldn't reject him. Parting her lips to say something, she was stopped by a knock on the door. Gaining her wits about her, she pushed Roman away from her and moved around him. Straightening herself up, she glared at him, all the while shaking her head.

"Absolutely not." Noel inched closer to the door. "It's over."

Laughing, he just shook his head and walked past her. Opening the door, he was greeted by a disgruntled Seth, demanding to know what was taking so long. Ignoring his friend, he gave Noel one more look. "That's what you think, Princess."

* * *

A/N: So, how was that?


End file.
